No escurinho do cinema
by Priih . ncesa
Summary: No escuro acontecem coisas, no cinema então... Coisas piores. Será que Jiraya se contentaria a apenas assistir ao filme? Acho que não, então esperm muita comédia nessa fic narrada pelo nosso ero-sannin número 1! FanFic JiraTsu.


**No escurinho do cinema...**

**-**

**-**

**POV's Jiraya**

**-**

Estava eu, Jiraya, o sábio dos sapos, o grande e magnífico Jiraya indo ao cinema em busca de inspiração para meus próximos livros, o filme era um tal de EuroTrip, e pela classificação era bem o meu estilo.

Cheguei à bilheteria, a atendente que por sinal era uma jovem bem dotada, além de bonitinha, mas quando eu fiz uma singela proposta a jovem me deu um tapa na cara, tadin deu T_T... Ela me deu a entrada, e eu fui em busca de algo para comer (N/A: Sem pensamentos hentais, por favor, ¬¬), comprei uma pipoca média e refrigerante, foi nessa hora que eu vi a Tsunade, ela também estava no balcão de guloseimas, aparentemente sozinha, e como eu sou o grande Jiraya, resolvi chegar junto.

- E aí Tsunade, tudo bem? – disse eu me aproximando dela.

- Jiraya, você aqui? – perguntou Tsunade me encarando desconfiada.

- Calma Tsunade! Eu só vim assistir um filme, aparentemente como você também vai fazer – disse me aproximando.

- Sei... – falou ela cada vez mais desconfiada.

- Ei Tsu, cadê a Shizune e a Tonton? – perguntei eu querendo colher informações.

- Ah, a Shizune não pode vir, ela tinha um turno no hospital, e a Tonton está com ela.

"Hum... interessante" – pensei eu cá com meus botões.

De repente a lanterninha do cinema começou a nos chamar para a sessão, porque o filme já ia começar, por causa disso, eu acabei me perdendo da Tsunade.

Quando eu entro no cinema percebo que a sala já está quase lotada – esse filme deve ser realmente bom – e lá na frente eu vejo uma familiar cabeça loira, ao seu lado havia um lugar vazio, e claro que eu não ia perder a oportunidade de me sentar ao lado da Tsunade. Eu estava me dirigindo para lá quando percebo que não era o único a querer aquele lugar, a minha frente um jovem de mais ou menos vinte e cinco anos também ia em busca daquele lugar, mas como eu sou um dos sannins lendários eu não ia deixar que um ninja de meia tigela me passasse.

Rapidamente, antes que alguma lanterninha visse – tinha uma placa bem grande dizendo que era proibido o uso de jutsos dentro do cinema por ordem da Hokage – eu fiz rapidamente os selos do jutso e fiz com que aparecesse uma pequena poça de areia movediça.

Enquanto eu passava feito um furacão eu só escutei a exclamação de irritação e surpresa do ninja de meia tigela que havia caído na minha armadilha.

Talvez o filme atrasasse, mas quem disse que eu ligava?

Assim que eu sentei desfiz o jutso, deixando o ninja jovem livre.

- Jiraya?! – exclamou surpresa Tsunade quando percebeu que era eu quem havia sentado do seu lado.

- Tsunade?! – eu fingi surpresa também.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma outra coisa, as luzes se apagaram e o filme começou aos poucos o silêncio reinou dentro do cinema.

O filme começou...

- Que pouca vergonha – murmurou Tsunade depois de uma cena, que, diga-se de passagem, meio picante, eu já começava a ter idéias para o meu próximo livro.

Eu fiquei agradecido por estar escuro, assim a Tsunade não ia poder ver os rios de sangue que saiam do meu nariz.

Algum tempo depois meu nariz parou de sangrar eu comecei a prestar alguma atenção na Tsu, ela parecia entediada, quase chateada – talvez aquele não fosse seu estilo preferido de filme – eu cheguei mais perto para lhe perguntar:

- Tsu, o que foi?

- Sabe Jiraya – respondeu ela sussurrando – esse filme é muito idiota!

- Acho que não é o seu estilo de filme – eu disse.

- Realmente, essa pouca vergonha não é o meu estilo, tá mais para o seu estilo e o dos seus livros... – ela disse revirando os olhos.

- Já que você não está mesmo prestando atenção no filme, que tal fazermos algo para distrair? – eu perguntei já com segundas intenções.

- Como é que é Jiraya? – perguntou Tsunade meio confusa.

- Você sabe, no escurinho do cinema... – deixei a frase no ar para ver se ela me entendia.

Porém ela continuou a me olha confusa, como se eu falasse grego, então eu me aproximei mais um pouquinho e falei sussurrando em seu ouvido...

Ela me olhou com uma cara chocada, porém logo se recompôs e me olhou feio.

- Você só deve estar brincando Jiraya! E eu espero que você esteja brincando! – disse Tsunade já se estressando.

- Qualé Tsu!

- Você vai ver o "qualé" bem na sua cara se você não me deixar em paz, volta a assistir o seu filme, e guarde seus pensamentos para você! – Tsunade pegou uma mão de pipoca e enfiou na boca, mostrando que a conversa havia terminado ali.

Porém quem disse que eu me dou por vencido?

Fingi que estava me espreguiçando e discretamente, sem que a Tsunade visse, passei meu braço discretamente ao redor da sua poltrona.

Suspirei aliviado, ela não havia percebido! Mais discretamente ainda eu me aproximei mais dela, até onde a divisão da cadeira permitia isso ela percebeu, porém não falou nada, parecia quase um convite!

Tentei em vão prestar atenção no filme, mais não conseguia, minha atenção tinha sido presa pela Tsunade, e foi por isso que eu resolvi fazer mais um avanço, talvez o último...

- Tsunade? – eu sussurrei a chamando

Ela se virou para mim, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, esperando que eu prosseguisse.

Mas eu não falei nada, eu simplesmente a beijei, ela não me afastou para a minha surpresa, então eu tentei mais um avanço, algo que eu tinha vontade desde meu tempo de academia...

Depois disso foi tudo muito rápido, eu escutei um grito dela, depois me vi sendo lançado em algo colorido, depois luzes e muito falatório, e por último a inconsciência.

- Será que ele vai ficar bem? – eu conhecia essa voz... É o Naruto, conclui, mas eu queria confirmar, abrir os olhos, mais eu não conseguia!

O que será que aconteceu comigo? Porque eu não consigo me mexer? Porque eu não consigo falar? Porque parece que eu fui triturado?

- Eu realmente não sei Naruto – quem respondeu foi Shizune, eu também reconhecia a voz dela.

- O que ele fez para merecer ter todas as costelas quebradas? – perguntou Naruto.

- É melhor você nem saber... – respondeu Shizune.

Então quer dizer que eu havia quebrado todas as costelas? Por isso que a cada vez que eu respirava doía...

- Não foram apenas às costelas Naruto – Será a Sakura? Mas antes que eu pudesse pensar mais alguma coisa ela continuou – Ele teve o braço esquerdo quebrado, ele também rachou a bacia, alem de ter quebrado as duas pernas...

Legal! Eu devo estar parecendo um monstro! E o pior é que eu nem lembro como isso aconteceu!

- Sakura, porque a vovó fez isso com ele? – perguntou Naruto me dando a confirmação de que era a Sakura a Terceira pessoa naquele quarto – terceira porque eu ser quer poderia ser considerada uma pessoa.

- Ele foi inconveniente no cinema... – respondeu brevemente Sakura.

Agora eu estava me lembrando de tudo! Eu havia beijado a Tsunade e depois tentei chegar aos seus peitos, mais antes disso eu tinha sido lançado da tela! Agora estava tudo claro na minha mente.

A Tsunade deve estar querendo me matar a essa hora, poxa vida! Se eu pelo menos tivesse conseguido... Teria valido a pena!

Eles continuaram conversando durante um tempo, nada que me interessasse... Eles falaram sobre as minhas várias fraturas, escoriações e cirurgias... Só coisa chatas, eu não via à hora de poder levantar e ir terminar de assistir o filme, talvez dessa vez não vindo parar no hospital.

Enquanto os três ainda conversavam e eu lentamente fui abrindo um olho, o outro não queria me obedecer, e sinceramente eu não queria saber o por que.

- Ero-sannin! Você está vivo! – disse Naruto

- Não Naruto, eu estou morto, voltei para puxar o seu pé – eu disse meio grogue, percebendo que a minha voz saia meio pastosa, e depois soube o porquê, faltavam dentes na minha boca, além de meu rosto estar o dobro do que era.

- Que mau humor! – continuou o Naruto.

- São nesses momentos que eu me arrependo de ter sido seu sensei, com é que é que um aluno meu pode ser tão burro? – disse eu.

- Eu só não te bato porque você já está muito estropiado! – Naruto falou irritado.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca ¬¬.

- Jiraya-san, é melhor você deixar de falar e voltar a descansar, você passou por muitas cirurgias – disse o lado profissional de Shizune.

Eu resmunguei palavras incompreensíveis, mais eu acho que se eu tivesse dito alto eu teria apanhado mais um pouco das duas kunoichs.

- Cadê a louca que me fez isso? – eu me vi perguntando.

Antes de Sakura pudesse responde a porta se abriu, e uma voz disse.

- Estou aqui – disse Tsunade entrando no meu pequeno campo de visão.

- Então aí está à louca que quase me matou? – disse eu sarcasticamente.

- Me deixem a sós com ele – pediu Tsunade.

- o.O – Naruto, Sakura e Shizune. Foi a cara que eu pude perceber neles.

- Senhora Tsunade, você não acha que seria mais aconselhado se... – Shizune foi interrompida por Tsunade.

- Saiam todos! Eu estou mandando! E eu não posso deixá-lo pior do que já está! – disse a loira irritada.

- Boa sorte – sussurrou Naruto quando saiu.

Sakura apenas lançou um olhar piedoso na minha direção e também saiu do quarto.

Já Shizune estava mais receosa de me deixar a sós com a Tsunade.

- Pode sair tranquila Shizune, eu não vou ficar pior do que já estou, e qualquer coisa eu grito – eu disse.

Ela lançou um olhar de mim para a Tsunade, e para mim de novo, ela balançou a cabeça pesarosa e saiu resmungando.

- Tanto trabalho para deixá-lo vivo! Tanto trabalho! – Shizune saiu resmungando do quarto.

Tsunade esperou a portar bater, ela se aproximou de mim, sentando na beirada da cama, e falando a última coisa que eu esperava que ela falasse:

- Me desculpe Jiraya.

Por um segundo eu pensei que era um clone do Naruto, mais desfiz essa possibilidade, era realmente a Tsunade me pedindo desculpas!

- Jiraya, eu sei que eu errei quando eu te atirei na tela do cinema... – ela disse.

- Não me diga – eu revirei os olhos na orbita. Pelo menos isso não doía.

Ela revirou os olhos também me lançando uma cara mal-humorada.

- Você quase morreu, sabia Jiraya? – ela perguntou sarcástica.

- Tô sabendo, será que vocês aqui no hospital também poderiam me fazer uma plástica? – devolvi sarcasticamente para ela.

- Você é impossível Jiraya! – Tsunade disse já se levantando.

- Valeu a pena – eu disse de supetão, fazendo-a estancar no lugar.

- O que é que valeu a pena? – perguntou a loira se virando para me encarar.

- O beijo! O que mais poderia ser? – respondi como se fosse algo óbvio.

Tsunade voltou para perto da minha cama, e puxou uma cadeira e se sentou defronte a minha cabeceira, ela suspirou antes de falar.

- Acho que uma parte vital do seu cérebro foi atingira – falou suspirando novamente.

- Eu estou falando sério – devolvi seriamente para ver se ela acreditava em mim, mas parece que não teve efeito desejado.

- Vou mandar fazer uma ressonância do seu cérebro, e um raio-x também...

- Tsu! Você sabe que eu te amo! Então porque fica me fazendo passar papel de louco? – despejei tudo deixando realmente surpresa.

Ela balançou a cabeça, como se aquilo fosse irreal, porém depois ela pensou melhor, e se levantou, ficando de frente para mim.

E para minha surpresa ela se inclinou e depositou um suave beijo sobre os meus lábios, instintivamente minha mão levantou e eu já estava esperando o soco, mais esse não veio.

- Você não muda – disse Tsunade abaixando a minha mão – eu só não te bati porque se não eu ia te matar, mais pode esperar que assim que você se recuperar você vai ter o que merece!

- Quantas costelas você vai quebrar dessa vez? – eu perguntei tentando sorri.

Ela revirou os olhos novamente, porém dessa vez sorrindo.

- Vê se descansa Jiraya, eu virei te visitar – disse Tsunade dessa vez se inclinado e depositando um beijo na minha testa.

- Tudo bem... E que tal quando eu sair do hospital nos terminarmos de assistir aquele filme lá em casa?

Eu tive certeza de que só não apanhei porque eu já estava semimorto, Tsunade deu um sorriso torto e se virou e caminhou até a porta, de costas para mim e já com a porta entreaberta ela disse:

- Você aluga o filme que eu levo a pipoca.

Dito isso ela saiu, me deixando sozinho com meus pensamentos, e torcendo para que até minha recuperação o bendito filme já tivesse em DVD...

**Fim**

* * *

FanFic antiga que eu decidi dar uma recauchutada e postar aqui! Espero que tenham gostado! **;D**

_Espero que tenha gostado dessa minha primeira tentativa de TsuJiraya! Rsrs_

_Eu sei que esse filme é velho, mais eu não consegui lembrar um atual que combinasse com o Jiraya _**x.x'**_ – _sorry!

_Agradecimento especial a minha amiga Thaty, foi ela quem me deu a idéia de escrever essa fic, e ela também me ajudou a escrever um pedacinho! E eu agradeço a ela também por sempre escutar minhas idéias malucas sobre fics, e não tentar me matar rsrs – ou quase _**O.O**

Bjuxx **;**  
**Ja ne – xauzin

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
